


Not Alone

by migratoryslashfan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Caring Peter, Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sick Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:18:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4236957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/migratoryslashfan/pseuds/migratoryslashfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter comes home to find Stiles sick in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Practicing the drabble form. :)

"Honey, I'm home!"

Peter heard a groan from the bedroom.

"Stiles?" Hurrying in, he found Stiles curled up on the bed.

Stiles waved weakly. "Hey."

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," Stiles mumbled. "Just a stomachache."

"Why didn't you call me?"

"You wanted me to call you for this? So you could, what, rush right over, and feed me Pepto-Bismal?"

"Well... yeah. What else would I do?"

Stiles scoffed. "It's not that big a deal. I'll be fine. Just need to... sleep it off."

"Well," Peter said, shucking his shoes and climbing into bed behind him, "you won't sleep it off alone."


End file.
